A Quiet Storm
by Crymanthecrow
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was setup into thinking this would be "The Best Prankever" but turns out to be a whole world of trouble. Naruto x Harem. Godlike/Dark/. Crossover. Naruto x Dragon Ball Z
1. Why?

**Quite Storm... Hello guys Cry here! Coming at you with a new story! As you know. This is a Naruto x Fem Gaara pairing only! Well... I have a idea! What if (Only) Anko joins in? I like the idea because of they're past and they're hella similar. Now and I'm only going to say this once... Only her! No Konan no TenTen.. Only her! The other two girls I just said will be on another story... Maybe even a sequal if I can get one. Now! I'm only saying the idea. If you guys like it, then review the story and tell me about it. If not then just say another girl. And no Fem Sasuke... I'm already got a story I'm still working on for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... (The only thing I own is my O.C and my O.P "Original** Plot")

 **Oh and Naruto will be OOC (Out Of Character), Smarter, have way more jutsu in his arsenal, his Chakra Nature will be (Fire, Wind and Lighting) (Water and Earth will be learned by his Dojūtsu.) Oh! And his Dojūtsu is not owned by me. Go to my favorite author by the name of " KyuubiGoku" or just search up his story called "The Ultimate Dojūtsu". Now I know your asking. "But Cry! Why those three Nature affinities?" Well... You'll learn more if you read into the story. Also! Itachi Uchiha will be a good guy and would also be Naruto "Nii-san". Jutsu in this story would only be in English, nothing else. Sasuke will be the little bitch he always is. (Sorry! Just don't like the guy.)**

 **And don't worry! (Again). Naruto won't be evil, dark, have a stick up his ass or anything. And Kakashi Hatake will play a big! And when I mean big, I mean _Big!_ Itachi will also have a importamt role in this! And Sakura... Hahahaha. Maybe.**

 **Now on to the story...**

 **This was made June 6, 2015.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Setup.

Everyone.P.O.V

Naruto Uzumaki. "Idiot"... Far from it. " Happiness "... Never felt it. "Love"... Wish he had them. " Parents..."... So badly wants... No. Not want. He _needs_ it. Now some may call the blonde a troublemaker and a prankster... To him it wasn't about that. It was only about getting the _attention_ he so badly wants. People _hate_ him so badly. They started riots to kill him, gave him expired food, kicked him out of every store and the list continues. He was only 5 years old. He got use to the angry mob of villagers chasing him around until he got tired... Witch oddly enough... Never happened. He can out run the whole village and some Ninja. But today... Was the day things got _bad._

Here's the life... Of Naruto Uzumaki.

This is a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He grew up with no parents of his 5 years of life. He was currently wearing black ANBU styled pants with a black shirt. His goggles he got for his last birthday was tied loosely around his neck (A/N: Kinda like Hinata's). He also have on a mask that covers have his face. (This was in front of his doorstep on his last birthday.) With a black pair of ANBU Ninja sandals on his feet. (Again it was left with the mask). Now you may ask "Why is he wearing all black?". He's going for the biggest prank of all time. This took a month to plan out and another month to get the supplies.

"Alright... Show time bitches." Naruto said with a smile while chuckling lightly. He was going to the last house to set up his plans. The Uchiha Mansion. "Time for the _Uchiha_ to get what's coming to them" Naruto said with venom in his mouth. He wanted to do this badly and the Uchiha was his main target. The only Uchiha he was cool with was Itachi Uchiha. A.K.A: Weasel. Itachi mainly saved him from time to time from the attacks he got. After he got out the hospital he usually would take him out to Ramen. It was the happiest time of his life because of the quality time he spent with Itachi. Then there was another guy by the name of Kakashi Hatake. ' _I believe he was the one to give me the mask.'_ Naruto thought with a small smile. Kakashi would bring him food or money whenever he needed it. ' _I remebed the time I meet those two.'..._

 _ **_Flashback_**_

I was in the orphanage in fetal position crying his eyes out. I just got beat by three boys and the caretaker. He was beaten by the boys because he was a "Demon"... Why? And the caretaker only beat him into the corner because he arrived late to dinner. Becauses of my lateness I was getting no dinner for the night. It didn't matter anyway. Kids would usually steal my lunch when he was trying to eat. I was already starving so this starvation.

"Get up _Demon."_ She said with venom basically leaking of her voice. I didn't listen but just stayed down. I wanted to get away from the abuse and live a carefree life... But Kami didn't want it that way. She was getting angry so she went up to me and started to kick my ribs repeatedly. I was already breathing heavily and with the added kicks I was starting to cough up blood. I could tell he had several broken ribs from the beating. This was like therapy to the caretaker. She lost her husband and daughter to the Kyuubi... Now it was time to make it suffer.

When she was about to deliver the last kick but a thousand birds chirping can be heard along with lightning crackling. **" Lightning Blade"** The voice said coldly before shoving his hand threw her heart with speed. While taking his arm out he quickly grab the body before it fell, and left in a swirl of leaves. I threw up at the sight of a woman that was just killed before his eyes. The ANBU in the Weasel mask was rubbing my back. "Are you o." The ANBU stop talking.. Probably because of the blood in throw up. He picked me up and everything went black.

I then woke up in the same hospital bed I was usually in. I couldn't really move because of the damage I suffered from the caretaker. I shot my eyes open when I thought about her. I leaned over the bed and threw up again. The thought of her soul leaving her body was scary and disgusting. I used my left arm to clean of the little speck of throw up on my top lip. I then heard footsteps. I turned around slowly to find the same two guys. I was scared shirtless of the guy in the dog mask. He notied when I tensed up he walked closer to me. I started to move back. As soon as he touched the metal bar of the bed I was going to scream. "I'm sorry..." The man said in a sad voice...

 **_Flashback End_**

Naruto broke out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. ' _No use in remebering the past now..."_ Naruto thought while sneaking past the guards of the Mansion.

The security of the Mansion was dull. ' _Bastereds think they're all that huh? Well they have another thing coming.'_ He thought while walking past a couple of maids. When Naruto felt he was getting close to caught he when hedge into common items.

As Naruto was walking past this "Maze" he finally saw his prize. A room with words in bold letters that said. _"_ **Uchiha Jutsu Storage."** Now you may ask. "How do a five year old know the location of the so-called storage." Well readers. It's called ease dropping by accident. Now back to the story.

 _'Bingo.'_ Naruto thought with a grin on his face. He opened the door slowly so he can ovoid people from finding out. He noticed the bi- no _Huge_ library of jutsu and was massively impressed. He continued to walk until he saw a scroll that had the name "Madara... Uchiha?" Naruto asked himself. 'If this scroll was that big then this "Madara" character is top gun around this place.' Naruto thought while unrolling the scroll to see... A blank paper? **(A/N: You guys really think I would let a five year old get all jutsu that easy? You must think I'm dumb.)** Before blacking out.

 **_Training Grounds._**

Naruto was starting to wake up but he felt himself moving. His eyes shot open as the memories came before him. It only took 5 words in his head to know he was screwed. ' _It was a setup... Damn.'_ Naruto thought in anger. How can he fall for something so obvious. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he got slammed _very_ Hard on the grassy field. Naruto screamed but tape was put over his mouth to silence the boy. Naruto looked around and saw two people with red eyes. "Now we can kill this fool and get the respect we deserve." The taller one said while brining evilly.

This moment Naruto knew... He was fucked.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter. It's 11:02 P.M over here in New York. I started around 10:00 and I only had an hour. Tomorrow I will upload a longer one because I'll have time tomorrow. :D. So again sorry. Tell me how the story was and if I get good reviews I'll continue with it.**

 **If you have any questions about this story. P.M me, Review the story. Or download Kik. My name is (Crymantheboss)**

 **Peace.**


	2. Training To Greatness

**Hey Guys... Cry here! Coming at you with chapter 2! of "A Quite Storm.". Now i know you guys are like, "But Cry! Where have you been? Are you Dead?" Now let me just asnwer this again...** **I'm not dead. Also! I've been busy with alot of things and Fanfiction had to wait in the mean time. Sorry and don't come after me. But on updated news!**

 **I'm making this a crossover story between Naruto x Dragon Ball Z. Also! This is going to be a Naruto x Harem story. Plus! This is also going to be a Godlike/Dark Naruto. Now you may be asking... "But Cry! what is the harem list?!" Well here it is...**

 **Fem Neji**

 **Hinata**

 **Shizune**

 **Fem Haku**

 **Ino**

 **Fem Gaara**

 **Temari**

 **Fem Kyuubi**

 **Kushina**

 **Anko**

 **Mikoto.**

 **There will be many more but you'll have to wait! Naruto will also have a Dojutsu that will copy other Dojutsu's. Go search up "KyuubiGoku;" and his story is called "The Ultimate Dojutsu". Now it's time for the story...**

 **This was made August 5th, 2015...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Training To Be Great**

 **Everyone P.O.V  
**

"Demon brat!" One of the Uchiha said to the blonde while kicking him in the head. Naruto was currently scared out of his mind and he was feeling pain. But he wasn't going to scream to let them get their laughs in. He could only lay down and take the beating that's going to turn his life forever. "Stupid Demon bitch! Why won't you scream out in pain?!" The third on yelled while grabbing on to his arm and snapping without a second thought. Naruto didn't move to look at him... He just laid there. He was then thinking about the time when he was in the hospital...

 **-FlashBack. Hospital Room with Kakashi, Itatchi and Naruto-**

"I'm sorry..." The man with the dog mask said in a sad voice. He tried to touch me but I moved back quickly. I was scared enough of this guy. His lightning jutsu went threw her body like a hot knife threw butter. "I did this to protect you Naruto-Kun..." He said while removing his mask to allow me to see his face. I sweat dropped to see that he was wearing another mask but it was black. He had silver hair and he had one strange eye that didn't match the other. It was red and it have three tomatoes in the eye. This man had an aura of "Calmness" but when messed with will take action. He tried to lay a hand on my shoulder but I let him this time.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that... Death is something that a child shouldn't witness no matter what." He said with his head down while taking his hand off my shoulder. When he was done i was looking at the other guy. He is wearing the same outfit the guy next to me was wearing. His hair was jet black and was in a ponytail. He was wearing a weasel mask on. He was putting all of his attention on me for some reason. "Well... My name is Kakashi Hatake and This one-" He was pointing to the guy that was staring at me." Is Itatchi are the people that are ordered to protect you but we do this on our own free will." He said with an eye smile with the tension in the air lifting to a kinda up beat one. I'd nod with a small smile that made my way to my face." And I'd like to become your Nii-san" He said with a wave with his right hand. I'd scare at him with wide eyes and I'd shed a small tear.

 **-FlashBack-**

He smiled a bit before they beat him to a inch of his life.

 **-Kami Realm-**

Kami... One of the most beautiful woman you'd ever meet. She have long black hair with a hour-glass figure. She wore a plain white dress with no shoes on. She was the only woman other than her sister the "Shinigami" you don't want mad. One time she almost destroyed a planet because of... a Cupcake... I know right?! But right now she was beyond pissed. She wanted to destroy everything in her path right now. The people around her was starting to run because of the simple rule they all hid in secret of her. "A Mad Kami Means Death". She was now punching the wall because of her madness. But sadly there was nothing she could do... Or could she?

"Come on! I want to do one thing but "Nooo" You can't be down there in the Realm of the living... Bullshit!" She said with venom basicly coming out of her mouth. She sat down and was trying to calm down and think of a way to help this boy. Then it hit her like a brick wall. "Yes... Let me try and reach the other "Dimension" and see who i can talk to." She said with a smirk while using her powers to reach "That" Plain. "Yes... They'll all pay the price for what they've done to this boy." She said while reaching out to "That' World.

 **-Other Dimension. Whis, Beerus, Goku, Vegeta-**

Whis was currently training Goku and Vegeta. Goku is a Saiyan that is from the planet "Planet Vegeta" But was destroyed by Frieza. (Look you already know they're past storys and ablitys so im going to just explain what's happeneing now.) Goku and Vegeta is currently in Super Saiyan God Form while fighting Whis. Goku trys his **"Kamehame Wave:"** but it fails to hit the master. They quickly engage in a quick Taijutsu spar to distract him. Vegeta was currently forming his " **Super Galick Gun"** to beat him but was caught off guard from an attact that was from the master that was currently fighting Goku... Or he was. "To slow Vegeta." He says in his usual calm voice before chopping his neck, knocking him out cold. He grabs the back of his shirt before floating down to the ground and laying him down next to Goku.

Whis shakes his head while looking at the two he just beat. He is then noticing that he is being called from a different "Dimension" so he speaks "Hello?" he says while floating to a rock and sitting on it "Hello? Am I talking to Whis?" Kami says in her usual sweet tone that Whis know that she is pissed. He sighs and says "Yes Kami-Sama? What is it you need?" Whis says to her with a small smile."I need you to train a boy in this Dimension." Kami says quickly wasting no time in her explanation. Whis rubs his head with his free hand and ask." Why is it i need to train him?" Whis asked questionly. "I Have two reasons for you. One is because of the secret you told me to never tell anyone unless you want that to spill. and reason number two is this." Kami says while sending him images of the boy being beat to eating out of garbage cans to sometimes sleeping on the streets. Whis was on the edge of.. Throwing up and was very pissed.

"Say no more Kami-Sama... I'll be on my way as soon as I get three more people to help me." Whis said with his now calm tone gone with a one with pure seriousness. He ends the "Call" And walks over to Beerus with a mad expression. Beerus noticed this and got a little white. When Whis is mad planets are gone in a flash. "Come on Lord Beerus we have to go. No questions until we get there" Whis says in a strained voice. He walks over to Goku and Vegeta and wakes them both up with a single finger. They both wake up and shake out of it in a second. They notice Whis look and understood not to talk. "Grab on to my shoulder because we are going to another Dimension." Whis says quickly while preparing his staff for the five minute all grab on to his shoulder and left without a second thought.

 **-Back To Kami Realm-**

They arrived to her Realm in five minutes flat. They see her sitting in a chair with her hands on her face. She sees all of her expected guest and smiles at them." Welcome" She says in a calm tone. They all nod back but Goku ask what's on everyone mind. "Why are we here in Kami-sama place Whis?" Goku says in confusion. Vegeta nods his head, agreeing what he just said. Kami waves her hand in a "Come here" Type way. They nod and come toward her. Kami touches both of their heads and they both get the pictures that Whis got. Goku got dissy and was very pissed. Vegeta threw up and was just as pissed as Goku. Beerus was looking confused until Kami went up to him and sent him the same memorys. When he was finished seeing them his Aura was purple and red. His eyes was blood shot red and was ready to kill.

After about 15 minutes of calming everyone down, Kami spoke. "Now. We have to get this kid NOW!"Kami spoke in rage while telling them the plan to get him. They all grinned and nodded. Whis got ready to take them all to Earth in an instant.

 **-Forest, Naruto, Whis,Beerus, Goku, Vegeta-**

Naruto was currently laying on the ground. He was getting a beating of a life time... A beating that'll change the fate of the world. He have his jaw broken, Both arms and legs broke, Teeth missing and alot of blood everywhere. The Uchiha was still beating him, wondering how he is still alive until a starting white light shows up. They quickly take out another Kunai and aim it at the strange light. The group quickly fall to the ground and was choking on powerful Ki. When the Ki stops they see Four strange people that is over Kage-Level Ninja. Then they see the purple one talking. He lifts his hand and a purple light shows up. "Before Creation... Comes Destruction." Beerus says in a godly tone before Whis grabs Naruto and floats off to the Hokage. Beerus fires off the Ki-Blast and it quickly destroys The Uchiha quickly.

 **-Hokage Mansion Whis, Goku, Vegeta-**

Whis quickly moves to the Hokage tower and teleports in the room with the man doing a bunch of Paperwork. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Third Hokage of the Leaf Village was currently doing his paperwork with cursing in his head "Minato you slick fuck! How did you do it?!" Hiruzen thought with a angry expresion on his face. Unknown to him Minato was laughing his ass of at his pain. Hiruzen was then caught of Guard by a strange man holding Naruto. "Who are you?" Hiruzen asked.

Fives minuntes of Whis telling Hiruzen his introduction, Hiruzen was on the floor casping from breath. "W...Whis?! Your the Master of the God of Destruction?! And you are here to take Naruto under Kami wishes to Train him?!" Hirzuen quickly said with a hand on his chest. It felt like he was about to have a heart attack and Whis Sweatdroped.

"Calm down. We will be only talking him for 8-10 years to complete his training. Goku-" Whis was cut of by a shourt Hi from him."Vegeta- He nods his head- Me, Beerus- He says only to be cut off from a scream off death- That's him killing the people who hurt Naruto. And Kami can we take him... We will still take him with force if we have to." Whis said in his usual calm tone of voice. Hiruzen sighed."Can you atlease promise me that he'll probably be here for the Genin exams?' Hiruzen pleaded.

Whis nodded and waved to Goku and Vegeta that it's time to get Beerus. When they all left Hiruzen sat down on his chair and sighed in his hands" I swear that I'm going to die somehow..." Hirzuen said before calling for Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

 **-Mindscape, Naruto, Kyuubi-**

Naruto was currently inside of a dark sewer. "Come on! At least when they leave me to die they can pick a better place." Naruto ranted before looking at the Red, Blue and... Yellow lights?!" Naruto yelled out while walking a little bit. He noticed he is healed and was walking like nothing happened. He continued to walk until he heard a voice. " **Come Closer.."** The voice lowly said but sounded kinda like a Female. He continued to walk until he saw the words on a piece of paper. "Seal? For what?" Naruto asked before seeing a Woman with red hair that reached her back. She is B borderline C cup **(A/N: I'm tired of fanfictions to where Kyuubi breast is like the size of two big ass watermelons.)** and was wearing... Nothing... **(And somehow Kyuubi is wearing clothing already? Like... How? She's first a fox and then she is what? A normal girl that have on clothing no matter what? Bullshit.)** Naruto was currently holding his nose from the blood that was leaking out. She have an hour glass figure with the most beautiful face.

 **"Are you ok?" Kyuubi asked with a smirk on her face. She loved the way she teased men when she was out of the seal but this was a boy... It'll have to do.** Naruto was stunned. He shook his head and looked at her dead in the eye."Sorry for being a pervert but where am I?" Naruto asked with his eyes only on her face. Kyuubi was stunned. This was the first boy to just look at her and try to have a normal conversation with her. **"I am the Kyuubi. But you can call me Hitome"** Hitome said with a pose at the end thinking Naruto was going to look at her body again... but he didn't. She was stunned again. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes before he closed them and looked at her.

"I don't blame you..." Naruto said lowly. Hitome looked at him with a question look. **"What do you mean?"** Hitome said while thinking about clothes and she was wearing a Red shirt with black and red pants. "I don't blame you for attacking the leaf..." Naruto said again lowly.

Hitome widden her eyes at that and smiled a true smile. she was about to hug him but rememeber about the seal. Naruto saw her trying to get out but she failed. He then had an idea. "This is my mind right?" Naruto asked her. Hitmoe nodded. Naruto got a small smirk on his face and he closed his eyes. He started to think and his whole mindscape was turned into a beautfil forest with a house right in the middle. the seal was placed on her neck so she can move around freely. Hitome smile and ran over to him and gave him a hug. Naruto blushed a bit before hugging her back. Naruto noticed he started to fade away. **"Looks like it's time for you to wake up..."** Hitome said with a small smile before he left.

 **-Kami Realm-**

Whis is currently talking about Naruto training with Kami but was stopped by Naruto waking up. Naruto woke up and stared at the strange people."Who are you?" Naruto asked while siting up. Whis, Kami, Goku and Vegeta all introduced themselfs to him. He nodded and smiled. "So I'll be training here?" That is correct Naruto. Now let me first unlock your hidden potential." Whis said with a smile. "My W-" Naruto was cut off by Whis tapping his head and he felt fucking great! His power was continuing to grow by the second. When it stopped Kami,Whis, Beerus, Goku and Vegeta was staring at him with wide eyes. Naruto was confused until he was scratching his head without his hands. He looks back and see that he have a golden tail!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto yelled while running around looking at it. He was running so much that he didn't see the table there and ran at it full speed and hit it hard. He was quickly knocked out and was just laying there. Goku sweatdrops and Vegeta just looks down. Whis just shakes his head. "He has so much to learn." Everyone was shaking thier head in agreement.

 **(A/N: Now I'm skipping his training because if I really added 6-8 Years worth of training then this would not be uploaded until next week. Now! I know I'm not letting Goku, Beerus or Vegeta talk enough but... It's just for this chapter. and like I said. Naruto is Godlike. Peace)**

 **-7 Years Later, Infrount of the Hidden Leaf Gate, Whis, Beerus, Goku,Vegeta,Naruto.** -

Naruto was currently **(A/N: I know I'm speed writing right now but just wait...)** saying Good Bye to his family. To him it was good bye but it was really see you later. They made him into a unstopable force. He was currently Whis level but a little Higher. He learned that he was 75% Saiyan but was turned to 100% from Hitome. He can can turn Super Saiyan 1-3 and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. But his had Red and Blue Aura around him with electricity. He was 12 years old and he was standing at 5'8ft. He changed his clothing. He was wearing a (Black Shirt with a chain that says Uzumaki Clan on it. He was also wearing Grey pants and Black Ninja Shoes. When he got older and his Saiyan genes went up his hair changed from Yellow to Black. His eyes stayed the same though...)

"I'll miss you guys.." Naruto said with a small smirk and a wave of his right hand. They nodded and all left through Whis. **(A/N: Now the speed writing stops.)**

Naruto shed a small tear before walking past the gate guards. They stoped him right away. "Who are you?" They asked him. Naruto looked at them both and said his name. "Naruto Uzumaki" He said before putting two fingers on his head. "See ya." He said before leaving in a flash.

* * *

 **Sorry guys i was speed writting because of the things I wanted to do. I'll explain his powers and levels next chapter. I know this chapter was short but hey! Sorry! Please review and tell me how i did because I'm currently writing on my Laptop... I hate it. But Again! Review and tell me how I did.**

 **My Name is Cry...**

 **Peace**


	3. I'm Actually Here!

_**So... What's up everybody? It's been about a year in a half... Two years since I last updated? But fuck it. I'm here and maybe to stay.**_

 **Just to clear somethings up about why I've been missing for so fucking long is** **that... I've gotten lazy, like really fucking lazy.**

 **I've been chilling for all this time basically chilling, talking to my girlfriend, busy with school or just playing Xbox. So I'm back everybody and here is list of stories I'm going to continue (First meaning very important on my list, Last meaning probably going to finish another time... Might do a poll for this)**

 **1\. Acceptance**

 **2\. Blast To The Past**

 **3\. Rebirth**

 **4\. A Quiet Storm**

 **B.T.W : This will be posted on each of the respected FanFics to let you guys know.**

 **Peace Guys.**


End file.
